Harmony
Harmony is introduced at an Ohio mixer for future applicants to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts (NYADA), and is one of a group of aspiring students to have been attending monthly as freshmen. She has been working in show business since before birth — an ultrasound of her was featured in an episode of "Murder, She Wrote", and she later appeared in commercials for Gerber baby food. When Rachel and Kurt come to their first NYADA mixer, Harmony sings lead on an extensively choreographed mashup of Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, which intimidates the two new arrivals. She returned leading her glee club, the Unitards, to a third place finish at Sectionals, after which she tells Kurt that she's a sophomore. Harmony is portrayed by Lindsay Pearce, who was one of the runner-ups on'' The Glee Project. Biography At a mixer for NYADA hopefuls, Harmony, along with her friends, greets Rachel and Kurt and questions them about their experience and credits. Stating she and her group have been rehearsing for years, Harmony leads Rachel and Kurt to their seats. A performance of ''Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do commences, with Harmony singing lead-vocals. Towards the end of the performance, a tension is visible between Harmony and Rachel. The powerful performance leaves an impact on Rachel and Kurt, who are intimidated by Harmony's group and cry in Rachel's car over their foolish dreams. Not fully defeated, Kurt convinces Rachel that while Harmony might be more vocally talented, Rachel has fierceness like no other and is unique in her own way. Harmony competes with her glee club, The Unitards, at the 2011 Sectionals competition. This intimidates Kurt and makes Rachel jealous, as she says that she should be singing that song (Buenos Aires). Harmony and The Unitards place third, however she doesn't seem distraught at all, in fact she seems happy to have even competed. While walking offstage, Kurt stops her to compliment her on her outstanding performance, to which she responds, "Just think I'm only a sophomore, and I'm already this good. Next year's going to be a bloodbath!" This seems to leave Kurt a little stunned, almost scared. It is unknown whether Harmony will appear in the next Season but it's most possible that she will. Personality Harmony is shown to be a vicious competitor with the strength to power through anyone. She is a beautiful young woman with a promising future. She is shown to have the same traits as Rachel and Kurt, and has the same tastes, as shown in clothing style and music selection. Songs Solos Season Three: Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png|Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do (The Purple Piano Project)|link=Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do HarmonyBA.png|Buenos Aires (Hold On To Sixteen)|link=Buenos Aires Duets Season Three: *Do You Hear What I Hear (With Wade) ''(Not featured in an episode) Gallery Anything-goes-anything-you-can-do.png Harmony.jpg HarmonyBA.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA4.png Harmony hots.jpg NYADAAYCD.png NYADAAYCD2.png NYADAAYCD3.png NYADAAYCD4.png NYADAAYCD5.png S3E1 Anything Goes Lindsay.png 250px-Harmony.png BuenosAiresUnitards.png Buenos Aires-003.jpg Buenos Aires-004.jpg Unitards2.png Unitrads.png HarmonyBA2.png HarmonyBA3.png HarmonyBA4.png HarmonyBA5.png HarmonyBA6.png Lindsay-hand.gif edit.jpg Trivia *Her ultra-sound was used in an episode of ''Murder, She Wrote. *She played the Gerber® Baby as an infant. *She wore the same star necklace as Rachel during her Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do performance. *Her name is a reference to a musical harmony. *Was scheduled to appear in "Mash Off", but for an as-of-yet unexplained reason she didn't. *The name of her show choir is "The Unitards". *In Hold on to Sixteen, she is revealed to be a sophomore. *Her solos came from three different musicals. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters